Messed up realities
by PARIS BYK
Summary: Just another possibility to Crossroads of the soul, the one that should have been taken... Paring: Shalimar and Brennan of course!


Messed up realities.  
  
This is a Shalimar/Brennan fanfic of course. I love them as a couple because i think they're perfect for eac other. They are so alike but yet so different and you can tell they care a lot about each other, they are just discovering their feelings because it's obvious they love each other. Anyway, I get lost when i talk about them. I don't own Mutant X so don't sue me since im just borrowing the characters and making an alternative way of how things could have been in Crossroads of the soul. If you want to talk about Shalimar/Brennan's relationship feel free to write me at my e mail address below, any comments or criticisms I take. PARIS BYK  
  
E mail address : vickybenyakar@hotmail.com  
  
Messed up realities  
  
Everything was less than normal around Sanctuary. Brennan had been missing for 6 hours and the team was trying to work to get him back from wherever he was. Jesse was tiring himself up searching once and again in his computer, trying ti track him down somehow. Adam was talking to his contacts, doing research and calming the others up. Emma was trying to establish some kinda link with Brennan and hadnt been succesful at all, Shalimar, well, Shalimar was the most affected one. She knew she couldnt do nothing to help and that was killing her. She feared for his life, for his sake, she never undertood what he really meant to him till she thought he might not be able to see him again.  
  
"that's not true Shal, he WILL appear... just have some pacience..." Emma DeLauro told the feral. Shalimar turned to face her with a worry but still angry look on her face. "dont even start Shalimar, i wasnt reading you..." Emma added.  
  
"well, nothing here..." Jesse said as he clapped his hands and took a look around.  
  
"i cant establish a link with him..." Emma added to the pile.  
  
"im sick of waiting! Besides, im good for nothing here..." Shalimar said as she stood from the couch, grabbed her jacket and started to walk away.  
  
"hey, where do you think you're going?" She heard Adam's voice from behind her.  
  
"im not gonna sit around and wait." Shalimar said simply as she tried to avoid everybody's looks.  
  
"Shal i understand what you're going through, but trust me, we will find him, and we have better chances to do that with you in here..." Emma said as Jesse looked at the feral giving Emma some support.  
  
"besides, one of my contacts told me something interesting... it seems to be, that there have been being some mutants dissapearances, like one minute they're there and the next one they're gone. It has to be with alternative realities, and i think Brennan got into one. Just think about it, he was on the mission, near the FAIR factory and then he dissapeared leaving no track, no clues, no nothing. Maybe he was sucked by some kinda portal or something, and if we want to know what, we need to go exactly where he went before dissapearing." Adam said.  
  
"fine, i'll go..." Shalimar offered. Jesse offered himself too.  
  
"ok, you two go there, find anything you can, my contacts are finding a way to enter this reality for a period of time and so we will be able to get Brennan back..." Adam said again.  
  
"im gonna try to link him again... as i wait here..." Emma said trying to find herself useful. Shalimar nodded and went straight to the Helix. Jesse was slower than her but he got there too.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"im falling in love with you Brennan..." A blonde, petite, cute girl told him as she kissed him on the lips. "would you stay?"  
  
"Miranda, im on another reality, i really have nowhere else to go in here, so of course im staying, cant go anywhere..." Brennan responded followed by several laughs.  
  
"dont joke with me Brennan, i wanna know, even if your friends were here, would you still stay?" Miranda asked again growing in concern. She didnt want her new love to go away.  
  
"i really care about you, and yes, i will stay..." Brennan said undoubtfully.  
  
"well, tell me about them..." Miranda said as she reached for his hand and tied it with hers. They were very confortable sticked to each other on the bed.  
  
"well... there's Adam Kane... he is our leader.. he is more like... like a father to the team..." Brennan started.  
  
"is he a father to you?" Miranda asked.  
  
"i care about him, i really do, and i would be proud of being his son, and yes, he is like a father to me too..." Brennan ended the first prhase.  
  
"well, go on..." Miranda said.  
  
"then there's Jesse Kilmartin, he is my best friend, someone i can trust and i can have fun with, you know, guys stuff... he eats a lot.. really, A LOT..." Brennan said as a smile drew on his face thinking of his friends. He had been 2 days in that reality, he started to think if time went by just like in his place. Maybe it goes slower, or quicker.. maybe it had been months there... Brennan couldnt help to wonder.  
  
"earth to Brennan, go on, im sure there are more than Adam and Jesse in your team..." Miranda said again.  
  
"well, there's Emma DeLauro... she was the reason in first place that i got to know mutant x..."  
  
"did you have something with her?" Miranda asked.  
  
"god no, that girl is like a sister to me! damn, she IS really like a sister to me..." Brennan said again. "she is very fun and sometimes, well, most of the times she likes to get in people's heads... she is a psionic... a telempath... she can feel whatever the others feel..." Brennan said.  
  
"and this Jesse, what kinda of mutant is he?" Miranda asked again. This time curiosity growing.  
  
"he is a molecular type, he can alterate his body mass to rock, or simply air... its pretty amazing..." Brennan said.  
  
"im sure he is nothing compared to you..." Miranda tried to cheer her man up.  
  
"and there's Shal too..." Brennan said. Then he realised his mistake. He talked about everyone in such a formal way, complete names, last names, types, powers, and with Shalimar, he only managed himself to say, SHAL.  
  
"who is Shal?" Miranda asked curiously.  
  
"she is... another teammate..." Brennan said nervously.  
  
"oh, is she? And how is her? is she pretty? What are her powers?" Miranda asked. She noticed how Brennan talked about her and was not liking it.  
  
"Shal? She IS pretty, she is beautiful... she is a feral, she has animal DNA on hers, so she has super agility, strenght, she can sense you miles away... its pretty amazing too..." He said as he pictured himself on one of their morning's fights.  
  
"oh... and... she is your friend...?" Miranda asked.  
  
"of course, what else?" Brennan answered her.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"i think we have something here Adam..." Shalimar said over her comlink ring.  
  
"yes? What is it?" Adam asked.  
  
"its a piece of Brennan's shirt..." Shalimar said.  
  
"oh, bring it back to here so i can analyse it, maybe find something in it that might help us bring HIM back.." Adam said.  
  
"ok, Jess, anything else in there?" Shalimar asked as she saw her friend approaching.  
  
"i think we got ourselves a portal Shalimar..." Jesse said in creepy tone.  
  
"what?" She said. she followed him and looked at the wall. A green light was covering it and Shalimar touched it with her hand and went through.  
  
"jackpot!" Jesse said. "Hey Adam, we know where Brennan is, we found a portal..." Jesse announced.  
  
"dont go through it! Emma and I are on our way there, Jesse, dont let Shalimar cross it untill we get there, we dont know what's in there..." Adam said as he cut off the comunication.  
  
"did you told Adam?" Shalimar asked as she backed off and was about to cross it but Jesse stopped her by grabbing her arm. "what are you doing?!"  
  
"you cant go untill Adam and Emm gets here... sorry..." Jesse said.  
  
"oh cant i? We'll see about that..." Shalimar said as she jumped up and kicked Jesse aside.  
  
"c'mon Shal! Please wait a little!" Jesse begged her.  
  
"he could be in danger Jess, he could be hurted..." Shalimar said.  
  
"it wont take too long, please Shal..." Jesse said again.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"you know, we're gonna live peacefully here, its really nice in here..." Miranda said to Brennan.  
  
"yeah, i know..." Brennan answered.  
  
"and you'll make new friends immediately... the people here is nice and friendly..." Miranda said again.  
  
"i bet they are..." Brennan answered.  
  
"well, well.. if it isnt the freak we ran to just minutes ago... Mulwray right? See you have Miranda on your side..." A man told him and approached to them. Brennan stood up quickly and started charging a tesla coil.  
  
"hey, we dont want troubles, so please, just go away Mack..." Miranda said desperately.  
  
"but i do want troubles... i like them..." Mack said.  
  
"not as much as you'll like this!" Brennan said as he shot him the tesla coil.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"finally! What took you so damn long?????!! No, dont tell me, just lest get in..." Shalimar said as she went through. The others followed her.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"Brennan, you shouldnt have done that..." Miranda said.  
  
"are you afraid of me?" Brennan asked worried about the reply.  
  
"no Brennan, its not that.. o just... its a little town, rumors come and go, if you want to fit in here you'll have to behave, no more fights, no more using your powers..." Miranda said.  
  
"ah.. so you want me to be someone im not?" Brennan asked a little mad.  
  
"no, of course not! I want you to try to be here... in peace please?" Miranda said.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"he's near... i can feel him..." Emma said to the team.  
  
"tell me about it..." Shalimar added letting the team know she sensed him too. "there!" She pointed and there was Brennan with Miranda.  
  
"Brennan!" Jesse shouted and approached to him with the rest.  
  
"Jesse? Emma?..." He said then he saw Adam and Shalimar coming. "Shal... Adam..." He added.  
  
"so, you're the famous mutant x..." Miranda said as she said hello to the team.  
  
"good that we found you!" Emma said. "actually Jesse found the portal... but here you are!  
  
"yeah, lets go..." Jesse said.  
  
"ah... i cant... im not going back Jess..." He said looking at him then at Shalimar.  
  
"what do you mean you're not coming back?" Adam asked him confused.  
  
"i... i didnt plan this but Miranda and i... we want to start a new life.. here.. together..." He didnt take his eyes from Shalimar. She wasnt even looking at him. she had her sight on other thing.  
  
"you what?" Jesse asked him.  
  
"im not going, im staying here..." Brennan repeated. Shalimar started to walk away.  
  
"Shalimar? Where are you going?" Jesse asked again. He seemed to be the only one confused there.  
  
"Brennan, dont do this..." Emma said to him letting him know she knew exactly what was on his mind and heart.  
  
"i have to... i want to..." Brennan said again looking at a distant Shalimar.  
  
"do you?" Emma asked again.  
  
"i... im staying..." Brennan said again.  
  
"well, Brennan, dont take this the wrong way, but if you're quitting the team that's no reason for us to be all happy and cheery, so i wish you a great life here..." Adam said as he hughed Brennan.  
  
"yeah man... we'll miss ya..." Jesse said sheaking his hand and then hughing.  
  
"Brennan..." Emma said. she knew his friend didnt want that, then why the heck was he doing it? She decided it was his choice.  
  
"im gonna miss you too Emma..." Brennan said as he hughed her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"i just wish to say goodbye to Shal, but she is..." Brennan didnt end his sentence.  
  
"Brennan, again, think about it, if you're really sure of it, we'll leave you, but if you dont, please think about it, cause in 2 hours, the portal that got us here is closing... forever..." Adam said. "im gonna go and get the mutants trapped here and lead them to the exit, if you want to come with us, contact us your comlink ring before we leave..." Adam said as he possed a hand on his shoulder and then went to find the other mutants.  
  
(* * *)  
  
20 minutes passed...  
  
"i knew you would be here..." Emma told Shalimar.  
  
"well, i knew you would come and see me here..." Shalimar replied.  
  
"Shal, please.. please go and talk to him. if you dont you wont see him ever again..." Emma said to the feral.  
  
"he made his mind Emma..." Shalimar told her.  
  
"no! He wasnt thinking! He didnt have all the options! Just go and at least say goodbye to him, he wanted to..." Emma said.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"Brennan!" Shalimar asked as she stopped her running for a few breathings.  
  
"Shal! I wanted to talk to you... you.. just.. left so quickly i ..." Brennan was cut off.  
  
"i know... where is Miranda anyway?" Shalimar asked surprised that she wasnt there.  
  
"she said i needed some time to think alone..." Brennan said to her.  
  
"oh.. she is not a bad girl Brennan... i hope she makes you... happy..." She said as she turned to face the landscape. Brennan watched her and wanted to look at her eyes but she was giving him her back. He possed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"i just... yeah... you're right..." Brennan said dissapointed.  
  
"take care of yourself..." Shalimar said as she started to go away, again. Brennan waved his hands and shook his hair. He was gonna go away too but then suddenly he turned back and saw Shalimar still walking.  
  
"you know what?" He said as he caught her and turned her to face him. "im not letting you go this time Shalimar.... you're gonna listen to me." Brennan said as she still looked at him amazed.  
  
"what do you want to say to me?" Shalimar asked confused. Well, she wasnt confused. She wanted to hear it from his mouth.  
  
"gosh, i cant believe i went this far! Shalimar im in love with you! i had always been in love with you, since the very first minute i laid my eyes on you! I thought that you didnt feel the same way, and i still think that, but if im not gonna see you ever again then you deserve, and i do too, to know and be true with myself! There, i said it..." Brennan told her. He was gonna walk away since he noticed no change at all in the feral. Shalimar snapped out of her trance, she was shocked to actually hear what she had wanted to for a so long. She turned him now to face her and kissed him so pasionately and desperately that even Emma and Jesse couldnt help to look at them when they did. Brennan wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up, her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. They never broke the kiss, but they needed some air, so they did after all.  
  
"i love you too... and i am sorry for waiting this long... i almoast lose you..." She said to him.  
  
"but you didnt... and you wont.,.." Brennan said to her with a smile.  
  
"im gonna go and tell the others you're coming with us, then you'll have time to talk to Miranda... she did seem a nice girl... although... she was pretty much like me... blond, small, brown eyes... is that a esteriotype or were you just missing me?" Shalimar teased. Brennan caught her and kissed her again before looking for Miranda.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"god, i thought you were actually staying in there Brennan..." Jesse said with a smile.  
  
"thought... you never know what you got untill you lose it..." Shalimar said with a smile.  
  
"just knock it off with all the pretending stuff, even if we were blind we could have been able to see that kiss..." Emma said to the couple.  
  
"you saw us?" Brennan asked them. "then i dont have to pretend anymore as you said..." Brennan said that and grabbed Shalimar and kissed her again in front of everybody.  
  
"having any fun?" Adam said as Brennan and Shalimar broke the kiss. Even for them it was weird that Adam saw them.  
  
"im glad you're back Brennan... and congratulations..." Adam said as he left the young mutants alone.  
  
"well, Jesse, lets go and do the thing we have to do..." Emma said to him.  
  
"what thing? Is this another mission and Adam didnt tell me cause i hate when he does so..." Jesse started but Emma dragged him outside the room.  
  
"Brennan, can i ask you something?" Shalimar said to him.  
  
"anything." Brennan answered.  
  
"if you didnt... tell me that you loved me and i didnt say anything... would you have stayed anyway?" Shalimar asked him.  
  
"why are you asking that?"  
  
"i wanna know..." Shalimar said.  
  
"no i wouldnt. Even if i tried to i wouldnt be able to do it." Brennan said to her.  
  
"good, then you'll always be around..." She muttered as she approached and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"have no doubts about that...." Brennan said as he kissed her again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
